


The Sky is falling, I'm coming home to you.

by gracestealingcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU season 9, F/M, Let's see what I can do, M/M, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestealingcastiel/pseuds/gracestealingcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Mark of Cain really starts to take it's toll on Dean, Sam calls up old friend Jo Harvelle to try and bring the man back to Earth. But when a certain golden haired Angel shows up Sam doesn't know what's real any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. Go ahead and leave comments if you'd like! Rating is for later chapters.

Sam's eyes kept flashing over to the hotel door, it had been a while since he had felt the soft blankets and sheets of his bed at the men of letters bunker. Ever since Dean killed Abbadon things have never been the same, his brother was different. He seemed agitated and skittish so when Sam called Jo Harvelle and asked for some help, it shocked him more than it shocked her. But that was a few hours ago and Dean was still out and Jo hadn't showed yet...Sam was starting to get worried about the both of them. 

"Will someone please just come home!" Sam's head fell forward and landed on his hands that were stretched out on the table. It was then that Sam heard a knock and almost fell out of his chair as he scurried to the door, it clearly wasn't Dean the man wouldn't knock but it might have Jo. Opening the door though Sam almost collapsed at the sight of the shorter man in front of him.

"....Gabriel?" Sam breathed and for a second he just stared at Gabriel. The last time he saw the man he was dead, or well he assumed dead the man was going up against Lucifer. Sam blinked again and was still surprised when the man didn't disappear from in front of him.

"Are you going to close your mouth and invite me in? Jeeze Samsquanch you've gotten worse over the years haven't you." When Sam's face didn't change Gabriel used his index finger and pushed Sam backwards into the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Sit down kid your making me nervous" He muttered.Sam shook his head and sat down quickly and looked up at him. "But I saw you go up against Lucifer and then.....you were gone." He motioned for the chair in front of him and watched as the golden haired man sat down across from him. "But if your here then...did you-"

"Fall from the sky hallelujah? No I was...already hiding out in my own little corner when my wings burned away. Not exactly pleasant when your in the middle of making some poor girls night and then you explode into flames. " Gabriel rubbed his face 

"I managed to use what arc-mojo I had left to heal myself up and conjure up some cash for myself then I started follow the falling siblings....." Gabriel looked over at Sam."Caught wind your brother" Gabriel started to tap his forearm.

Sam sighed "Mark of Cain...yeah, it's changing him Gabe" Sam looked over at the man, his senses were screaming that this might not be the arcangel, that this might be someone else. But at this point Sam couldn't be bothered. 

"How do I-"

"Know it's me? Come on kiddo do you want me to get naked? You can compare shots I know you still have that -"

"How do you know that?"

"Oh please, just because you didn't see me didn't mean I didn't see you sometimes. I"m flattered kid I really am, I just want you to know that."Sam looked away from Gabriel his face going a bright red. 

"You cheated that isn't fair." he muttered and Gabriel laughed. 

"How is it cheating? Hey you did some stuff with that dvd when you were soulless so it's ALL of you not just part of you."Sam looked up at Gabriel and the man knew that he hit a raw nerve, rubbing the back of his neck he shook his head 

"Hey look, I know I've ...I haven't been there for you when you needed me but I'm here now."

"Who said I ever needed you" Sam's eyes fell to the table and Gabriel sighed. "Sammy ple-"

"Don't call me Sammy" The tall man stood up and walked over and opened the door and Gabriel laughed. 

"Your kicking me out?"

"Jo's gonna be here soon and if she finds out your alive she might not let you stay that way." Sam saw the confused look on his face and he sighed 

"We talk, look if you really do care you'll come by tomorrow, if I'm still here I'll talk then." Gabriel stared at Sam and shook his head 

"You can't just appreciate that I'm here now?"

"Why are you here Gabriel? Because you just want it to be over? Or because you've finally lost it and you want your wings back." Gabriel glared at the man. 

"My brothers and sisters are killing each other in the street and Castiel is in way over his head."

"So go and find him...."Gabriel shoo his head and walked out of the hotel room, when the man was out of Sam's sight he closed the door and turned around his back hitting the door. Tears fell down the man's cheeks and he took in a sharp breath wiping his face with one hand. When he heard someone knock at the door again he took in a breath and a small smile played at his lips. "I thought I told you to come -" he opened the door and saw Jo Harvell standing there. " Hey...""I came as soon as I could don't give me lip" The small blond woman shoved her bag into his hands. "So what's going on with Dean?"


	2. He said, she said, we said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo takes Dean for a drink while Sam cleans the bunker and hides the blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more chapters leave some comments.

Dean looked over at Jo before looking up at his brother behind her, "Like I said Jo, I have no idea why Sam asked you to come - I'm fine." The man growled and pushed himself from the table of the bunker and stood up. Jo looked over at Sam and shook her head "Yea and if your fine, then I'm the queen of vampires " Jo put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Okay then hot shot, we haven't seen each other in the better half of a year and we've both had our close calls how about a drink." Jo looked at Dean and when the man walked towards the kitchen she cleared her throat.

"I mean a drink, in a real bar with some dirty game of pool so we can be alone. This place needs some elbow grease so unless you wan to clean it up - "

"I'll drive" Dean grunted and Jo smirked and dodged around the man taking his keys from his pocket. "I can smell the cheep whiskey from here, I'll drive." Jo grabbed Dean's hand and looked over her shoulder at Sam and smiled weakly before she pulled the man towards the garage. Getting Dean back home was easy enough but now Sam and Jo had to separate the man from the First Blade. It was like a drug and Sam didn't know what it was going to do to his older brother in the end...but it was obvious it wasn't going to be good. Sam started to pick up cups and plates from different tables around the bunker when he saw it, the first blade wrapped in material sitting on the table by the stairs.

"Your coming with me" Sam reached out and was about to grab the thing when there was a knock at the door. He raised his eyes and pinched his nose. "Jo did you lock yourself out? I gave you a key and everything" Sam turned and took the stairs in two's bouncing up the stairs. When he opened the door he saw a short golden haired Angel standing there and Sam sighed. "How did you find us."

Gabriel blinked and looked around "You live in a bunker on the side of some backwoods road....plus thanks so much I'm an Arcangel before Castiel let Metatron- "

"He didn't let him do it, Cas isn't the ....brightest star in the sky but he didn't want this Gabriel" Sam looked over at the Angel and turned around walking back downstairs. He heard the door shut behind him and could hear the Angel following behind him. "What do you want Gabriel" Sam reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the first blade and looked around. 

"Is that?" Gabriel walked up beside the taller man and Sam nodded "First blade, yeah...Jo's taking him to a bar to distract him so I can hide this." Sam sighed and walked towards his room. 

"Your gonna hide it, you know he'll just -"

"Do you have any better ideas." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and grabbed the blade from Sam and unwrapped it , staring at the blade for a minute he wrapped it back up and rubbed his face. "Come on muttonhead...let's hide this in your room." Walking down the hall he waited for Sam to dodge into a room and followed him in. "Lay on the bed" Gabriel pointed to Sam and he raised his hands.

"Woah woah hey what the hell - "

"I'm gonna hide it under your bed, but we don't want him to be able to see it if your laying on the bed right? Get on the bed."

Sam stared at Gabriel and climbed onto the bed, laying on his back he stiffened when he felt the man slip under his bed. "Hey I sleep here I don't-" Sam was cut off when suddenly the man was slipping up the other side and quickly straddled the man. "Don't wanna feel it, do you feel it Sammy?" He raised his eyebrows at the man and Sam shook his head. "No....no it's good"

Gabriel kissed the man's neck and Sam quickly moved backwards and hit his head off of the wall and grabbed it, Gabriel laughed and reached up and brushed his finger across the taller man's forehead and the pain was quickly gone from Sam's head. "Gabe" Sam whispered and opened his eyes looking into the deep golden green eyes in front of him. "Oh" Sam muttered and the Angel leaned forward and kissed the man. Sam's arms slowly wrapped up around Gabe's hips to pull him close when he suddenly heard a light hearted snicker. 

Pulling back from Gabe to break the kiss he looked over and saw Jo leaning in the door way and quickly flailed sending Gabe stumbling off of the bed. "Jo!"

"Yeah Dean got into a fight with a kid who was trying to shark us......so uh" Jo raised her eyebrows "Next time just say your bringing a boy over...I would have went farther." Jo winked a the man and Sam stumbled out of bed. "Wait Jo!" He ran after the woman and when he reached the kitchen he saw Dean grabbing a cloth with some ice. "Dean are you okay?"

The man looked up "Yeah some punk kid tried to -" Dean was suddenly up with his gun in his hand. "Sam get over here, NOW" Sam turned back and saw Gabriel cross his arms. "Dean ,it's fine it's Gabriel I checked"

"Yeah sure but the last time Gabriel was Gabriel he killed me in a thousand different ways."

"Don't worry big boy I don't have that kind of mojo I'm here to help honest." 

Jo smiled "Yeah I uh, found him helping Sam in the ...library" Jo looked over at Gabriel before she blinked again "Wait, your Gabriel? Like the - "

"Angel Gabriel yeah, the whole mother mary crap. Actually real funny story-"

"Oh god no, no I can't do this wingless Angel thing I can't" Dean shook his head and walked towards the cupboard to grab a bottle of whiskey.

Jo looked over at Sam and Sam cleared his throat "You know what I could use a drink to."


End file.
